


The Christmas Party Show

by Ariesjette



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Kink, Christmas, Christmas Party, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Flashbacks, Foot Fetish, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jarvis being used, Jealousy, Kinda, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Secret Santa, Stucky - Freeform, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sweat, Tumblr Prompt, Urination, lowkey though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Prompt I got from tumblr. Tony is Peter’s dom/sugar daddy and Peter is just a boy who listens and shows his gratitude in an unconventional but sexy way.





	The Christmas Party Show

**Author's Note:**

> HI this was a prompt I got on my tumblr and I halted everything to do it. It's a bit new to me. I don't like Tony much but I do love the ship and sugar baby Peter. Hope you enjoy   
> Send in prompts or anything else at:  
> https://stinkloverdude.tumblr.com

It's time! avengers sans Nat (who the holidays) and Clint who spent his holiday with his family. Everyone was invited to Tony's for a small dinner party. It was cold today. Tony wore a thick coat. Thor and Steve wore sweaters (electric blue and baby pink respectively) while bucky, sam, Bruce and Peter wore woolen knit jumpers with a Christmas design on each. There was a smooth jazz Christmas track that played over the party softly. Everyone shared in ginger spice cookies and eggnog. The large room felt cozy with the smell of pine asn ginger. The evening was winding down. Most of the group were a little tipsy. Peter too drank, which earned glares from Tony, who was sprawled rather kingly on the large couch that barely took up space in the giant room. A fire emitted an orange glow across the room. Peter got a bit more drunk. Bruce disappeared for a while and returned with boxes of presents. There was a mad dash for everyone (while inebriated) to find their gifts. Each man handed out the respective parcel.

Bucky made everyone beautiful blown glass pieces. He joked that his metal arm was good for something after all. Steve made most of his gifts. A scrawny kid like him spent a lot of time indoors making something or other. Sam told them that his gift was the food. Sam made the whole festive meal. It was warm and comforting. Bruce got everyone very sensible gifts: socks, a comforter, sweaters and so on. Peter did not have any gifts to give. He was really embarrassed that he couldn't afford to buy his new team gifts for their first Christmas. He apologised furiously to everyone, the whole room responded with a resounding call of reassurance and comfort. Bruce walked up to peter and rubbed his shoulder softly and told peter that when he was in highschool he could barely afford a bar of chocolate. Peter gave him a weak smile and sat down next to his small pile of presents. Tony handed out next. He gave everyone something high tech and elegant. He gave peter a box of many items he knew peter couldn't afford. Peter would be very greatful later. Peter and Tony made eye contact. Tony held a glass of whisky in his hands, outstretched on the couch even lazier. Peter looked at Tony with soft puppy eyes and Tony gave a slight nod and smirk. No one else noticed the exchange. Thor was the last to hand out gifts. He got everyone something from Asgard. He got Bruce a magnifying glass with a gold handle. He got Steve and Bucky little war trinkets. He got Sam a golden feather. He got Tony an Asgardian time piece. And finally he handed peter his gift. Peter had the box of tech in his lap as he took the gift from Thor. It was a set of eight throwing knives. The holder was a golden spider's body and the knives were it's eight legs. Peter was elated. He haphazardly placed the tech box on the table and jumped up to hug Thor, who gave a mighty chuckle. Peter thanked Thor over and over while grabbing a knife and pretend throwing it. Everyone except Tony expressed their gratitude. Tony was focused on peter and Thor’s interaction. He burned. His lips stiffened into a thin line. Tony's eyes were droopy from the alcohol.

This all started a few months ago. Tony found this boy, poor and with only an aunt to care for him. Tony thought the boy was certainly cute. He had a nice ass and a tight body. Smooth alabaster skin with little hair. He had the cutest smile. Tony was captivated. Peter was his and his alone. When Tony upgraded Peter’s spider suit Peter was on the verge of tears. He was a very greatful boy. It was one night when Aunt May was out (peter didn't catch her to see where she was going) that things changed. Tony had brought Peter an upgrade to the mask, a new phone and some decadent dessert. Peter was in his room listening to some music. Tony knocked and Peter thought it was his aunt that had returned. Tony smiled when he saw Peter reclined on his bed. He held up the two bags he had in his hands as reasoning for coming unannounced. Peter sat up a bit more and smiled, gesturering to the chair he had in his room. The room smells like Peter: musky and sweet with something else Tony cannot place. Peter took out his earphones. Tony installed the upgrade into the suit. Peter now had better night vision. "Well I got you this too..." Tony said handing the iPhone box to Peter. Peter shook his head and said that he accept something so expensive and that he was thankful. "I'm not asking you to accept it I'm telling you to." Tony said in the voice he used when he spoke to the group. He put his hand on Peter’s and lightly pushed the box back. Peter stared at him with a strange look. Peter grabbed the box and tossed it over his shoulder and onto his bed. He jumped into a kiss with Tony. 

Tony was stunned. Peter noticed Tony did not kiss back and stopped kissing. He pulled back immediately and turned around in shame. "Shit I'm so sorry Mr. Stark. It's just you do so much for me and I can't even repay you I thought I could do it this way even though I know you and Miss Potts are something. I'm stupid I'm so sorry you can leave if you want..." Peter said with his head hung and facing completely away from Tony. He sounded very disappointed. Tony was still shell shocked, the boys likes tasted amazing. Tony took one stride so he was directly behind Peter. He grabbed Peter’s pert ass and started necking Peter. Peter moaned at the unsuspected contact. Tony was ravenous. He bit and nibbled at Peter’s left earlobe. He snaked his hand around the small waist and pulled Peter closer to him, grinding dick to ass. "You are mine. You're my baby boy. You belong to me and only me. You will do what a say when I say it and you only call me mr. Stark when others are around us, otherwise I'm sir or daddy" Tony whispered this into the ear he nibbled on. Peter shuddered at the word 'daddy'.

Peter’s eyes were closed as he felt Tony's hardness. Tony's right hand wrapped around Peter’s neck. He couldn't do or say anything but gasp for precious air. The hand around Peter’s waist slid down to palm the erection. Peter let out a lout grunt. "You will suck my dick when I say so. You will eat my ass and smell mt farts and clean me after a nice long day. I will punish you if I need to and you will take it." Tony whispered again. "yes daddy." Peter replied breathlessly. Tony used the hand that wrapped around Peter’s waist to spin him around so that they were face to face. Tony kissed Peter hard and rough. He bit Peter’s lips and Peter moaned at this.

The two of them staggered back onto Peter’s bed. Tony was touching everything he could get his hands on. Peter was hard muscle, lean yea but solid. He stinks a little from the day's heat but that was the scent of Peter and Tony could not give it up. Peter tried to undo Tony's buttons while they kissed. Tony broke the kiss and stood up on the bed. Peter looked at him so hungrily. Tony took a seat at the desk and said in a deep voice "I want to see you strip, for daddy. Slowly so I can take it in" Peter stood on his knees while on the bed. He kept eyecontact throughout the 'performance'. Peter removed the plain black tee he wore. Tony outstretched his hands to demand the shirt. Peter gave it to Tony who took a deep breath of it and tossed it aside. Peter slid his pants of extra slowly. He threw it to the side. Peter was only in socks and his underwear. Tony stood. Undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt. The glow on his chest became visible under a tank top. Tony again grappled peter onto the bed in a fit of kissing, biting and moaning. Tony tore through the slightly stained white boxer-briefs. Tony brought two fingers to Peter’s mouth to suck. Peter sucked the fingers expertly while staring into Tony's eyes with his own eyes half closed in lust. Tony pulled out his fingers and placed his index finger on Peter’s hole. It twitched. He pushed in to the warm ass. "Who have you been fucking?" Tony whispered in an authoritative tone. "N-n-no on-n-e" he said shuddering at the sensation. "I just finger my self dreaming about all of everyone's dicks in me" Peter followed. "From now on you only finger yourself with my permission, thinking only of me!" Tony whispered into Peter’s ear.

Two fingers. Peter closed his eyes and moaned. Tony looked at him. Peter raised himself to neck Tony. Three fingers. Peter thought he would pass out. "You like that boy?" Tony's voice suddenly became more rough. He pulled his fingers out and fed them to Peter. "Lube?"Tony demanded."Second one" Peter replied. Tony took off his pants and underwear. He was bigger than Peter thought at 8.5 inches and pretty thick. Peter rolled over and got on all fours. Tony crouched so he could eat Peter’s ass. Holding the lube in his hands he brought both arms through Peter’s legs and lifted him to get a better and deeper angle at his ass. The taste was musty and boyish, not unlike Tony at that age. He ate the ass like a pro. Peter squirmed and moaned and even sobbed at the pleasure. Tony stopped poured some lube on the ass and finger fucked it in. He stood up and put some more on his dick. He teased Peter’s hole with the tip. Peter was breaking. "Beg baby." Tony said in an amused tone. " Oh fuck oh please oh fucking hell I need this daddy I need it so much please" Peter sobbed out. With that Tony pushed in and Peter’s eyes went wide at the pain of the thick dick. "Sssssh shhhh baby it will be okay" Tony cooed at Peter seeing the struggle he was havin etched all over his face. Tony just kept his dick in Peter, waiting. When Peter’s pained expression melted into one of pleasure Tony knew. He started to thrust. Moans and groans and the smell of sweat permeated the room. Tony turned Peter into his back again while his dick was still all the way in. Tony bent forward and sucked at the tiny erect nipples. Tony raised the boy's arms and ate out the hairless pits. Tony then forced Peter to do the same by raising his hairy pit ad covering Peter’s face with it. Peter enthusiastically sucked the musky scent and sweat from each pit, all the while still getting fucked like a rabbit. Peter was matching Tony's thrusts making the whole experience that much more frictional and sexy. Tony thrusted until he came in Peter’s ass. He feltched his cum out and cum kissed Peter. Peter moaned and came on his abs. Tony bent over and sucked up all the cum into his mouth, and while peter stared at him expecting to cum kiss again. Tony swallowed it. 

"I have to go but I will send a car for you later. I need to teach you a lot more about being a good boy and a better pig" Tony said as he wiped Peter’s lower lip with his thumb. Peter took the thumb in his mouth and nodded. Tony walked out of the room and Peter just stared at the ceiling absolutely dumbstruck at the events that took place during this hour and a half. After that Peter learned to do many more piggy things. Stuff that seemed gross unless it came from his daddy. He ate Tony's ass once and Tony blasted a fart in his mouth. Peter loved every milisecond of it. Sweat, piss and cum were staples of Peter after that night. So were buttplugs and an all important necklace. The necklace was one that had the shape of Tony's pacemaker as the charm. Peter wore it under his clothes to remind himself who owns him. 

That happened a long time ago. Now, Tony was drunk and pissed. How dare Peter look at them like that. Tony knew that everyone in that room was hotter than the sun and anyone of the younger guys could take peter in a heartbeat. "Boy!" Tony boomed, everyone went silent and stared at Tony. Peter’s demeanour changed in an instant, he lowered his head and shoulders. He knew he had fucked up. He slowly walked to Tony and dropped to his knees. Everybody in the room were stunned. "Daddy I'm so sorry, please not in front of them" Peter sounded like he was about to cry. "Really and I am supposed to see you drooling over these guys and not give a shit" Tony barked at peter and slapped him. Peter wasn't shocked or hurt by th slap but his dick did stiffen. "Ummm... what's going on here?" Steve finally spoke with an expression that everyone in the room shared. "He's my boy and he's going to get punished" Tony slurred slightly. "He's suck a good dick pig.." Tony said as he grabbed his own junk. Everyone's heads lowered immediately. "... and he has such a fine ass, don't you think" Tony reached over to Peter’s kneeling ass and squeezed it. Tony was still sprawled on the obsenely big couch. "We'll just go then." Bruce said softly ass they all started to move to they door on the other side of the room. "Jarvis, close off this room." And with that the doors slammed at sealed off. "All of you will watch as I show you what's mine" Tony said as he grabbed Peter’s hair. Tony undid his belt and pants, pulling his dick out. Peter’s head fell into Tony's crotch to sniff the scent of Tony's sweaty balls. Peter took the tip in his mouth. He began sucking and soon forgot anything else besides the dick he serviced. The others just hung their heads in embarrassment. 

Drool dripped down Peter’s chin. He took every inch of the dick in his mouth. Tony pushing his head down to choke more. Tony undid his dress shirt and threw it aside. He pulled Peter by his hair so he could look in his eyes. "You will drink my piss" and with that Tony let loose. The room was silent, no one raised their heads. All that could be heard was the loud gulping of piss. When Peter finished he dramatically wiped his mouth with the the back of his hand. Tony raised his arms and Peter went on licking his pits. He seemingly enjoyed the salty taste and stink that build up. Tony kissed him between thr change over between pits. "Mmm salty, you like it don't you..." Tony said. "Yes sir I like it so much I love to taste your stinky parts." Peter moaned. Once Peter finished eating the other pit. Tony nudged his heel in Peter’s sides. Peter reached around and brought the socked feet to his nose. He sniffed it intensely. "No no its too cold to take off my socks so you just sniff it." Tony cooed. Peter let go of the foot and awaited the next command. Tony slouched lower on the couch now, "Eat my ass boy!", with that he hiked his legs up and presented Peter with a very hairy hole. Thor looked up now, curious to see what would happen. Peter went crazy eating out Tony, who enjoyed it immensely. A small fart escaped Tony, Steve and Bucky looked up expecting Peter to stop, but he did not, in fact he ate with more gusto. Tony lowered his legs and sat upright. He slapped Peter hard again, but peter rebounded like nothing happened. Tony repeated this again. Then he asked "who is your daddy?" It was punctuated with a slap again. Peter’s face was red. "You are sir!" Peter shouted back. "Who owns you?" Slap. "You do sir!" Slap. "Who are you?" Slap. "Your boy sir, your bitch" slap. The peanut gallary winced at each slap. "What a good little bitch!" Tony said as grabbed Peter’s jaw and kissed him deeply. "I see you finished.." Tony said looking at Peter’s pants, which had a giant wet spot on it. "Well since you finished, jack me off until I cum on your face!" Tony said as he slouched lazily. It only took a few tugs until Tony's socked toes curled as he released his cum all over the innocent boys face. "Fuuuuuck yeah..." Tony and Peter shared an intense look. 

Tony then turned to his guests smiling as if nothing happened. "Jarvis open up its late our guests should be getting home." Tony smiled cheerfully. Sam, Thor, Bucky, Steve and Bruce shared the same look. Peter couldn't bring himself to look at his team. They all slowly gained enough of their sense to leave, after being shell shocked. All except Thor who walked up to Tony and shook his hand. He thanked Tony for a wonderful night as his erection prominently showed. He laughed a little and said "I did a lot worse to a cup bearer in Asgard in front of a lot more people." Tony nodded slightly in understanding. " You're lucky you got to him first... otherwise I would have" Thor said as he exited the room. Peter’s ears burned red. Tony kissed his forehead "you did great boy". Peter still on the ground got up and followed Tony to the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment and leave kudos I really appreciate it. Thank you sooo much for reading my tumblr again:  
> https://stinkloverdude.tumblr.com


End file.
